Blanco y Negro (Remasterizado)
by RCurrent
Summary: A veces nos sentimos solos, si nadie que nos apoye o nos ayude, nadie a quien puedas acudir cuando estés en apuros, Lucy era una de esas personas, sin embargo, incluso en los momentos de mayor debilidad, siempre habrá alguien que esté para darnos una mano cuando lo necesitemos, Lucy recordará que sin importar lo que pase, el siempre estará ahí, para estar con ella sin importar nada
1. Chapter 1

**Blanco y Negro**

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a otra historia de mi parte para ustedes, mi SEGUNDO intento de Loudcest, ahora en una versión remasterizada, pues pensé que al principio, las cosas iban muy rápido y algo forzadas, sin mencionar que fue una mala idea, lo reconozco, de dar un final y unos capítulos Plus después, los cuales aquí serán parte de la trama principal, además de darle mejor estructura a esta historia y trataré aquí de centrarme un poco más en la pareja principal que en la original._

 _Sin más que decir espero que disfruten de esta historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Corazón revivido**

-¡Niños, es hora de la escuela!-Llamó su madre.-Preparen sus mochilas, Lori, llévalos.

-¡Si mamá!

Otro día como cualquier otro, día soleado, los niños iban a la escuela como todos los días, rutina normal, día normal, o eso es lo que parece, al menos no lo es para una de las chicas de la familia.

-¡Vamos Lucy!-Le llamó su madre.-Eres la última que queda.

En uno de los cuartos frente a la escalera, estaba una niña de 11 años de cabello negro, blusa del mismo color, mangas y calcetas de color blanco con rayas negras, acostada en un ovillo frente a su mochila a los pies de su cama. La pequeña había oído lo que su madre dijo, pero adquirió una expresión de malestar a pesar de que sus ojos no se veían por el flequillo que solía usar.

- _No_.-Pensó a sus adentros.- _Ojalá hubiera nevado, se hubiera incendiado la escuela, o que vanzilla se hubiera averiado y tuvieran que arreglarla, no, no puedo, no quiero ir hoy._

-¡Lucy, vamos!-volvió a llamar su madre.

-¿ _Por que?_ -Se lamentó.- _¿Por que el mundo está en mi contra? no, no quiero ir, ojalá no tuviera que ir_. Suspiro.-Dijo resignada para luego tomar sus cosas y bajar, no pondría a prueba la paciencia de su madre.

* * *

-Lincoln, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Lucy?

-Ah? si, claro.-Asintió el albino.

Lincoln subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Lucy y Lynn, la deportista estaba practicando afuera, así que esperaba que su hermanita estuviera en el cuarto, seguramente con sus poemas o una de sus novelas,

cerca de la puerta, esta se abrió, haciendo que se sobresaltara al ver a su hermana, Lista para ir a la escuela.

-Lucy, hora de ir a la escuela.

La gótica asintió con resignación, así que fue detrás de el hacia abajo, luego salieron por la puerta principal.

-Adiós, Niños.-Dijo Rita besando la frente de Lincoln y Lucy.

-Nos vemos, mamá.-Se despidió Lincoln.

-Adiós.-Dijo Lucy, sin ánimos.

Debido a que esa era la forma en que se expresaba siempre la chica de 8 años, fue fácil para ella disimular que nada estuviera pasando.

Pero eso era mentira.

Lori encendió el motor y Vanzilla fue rumbo a la escuela para que los hermanos pudieran asistir a sus respectivas clases, empezaron dejando a las menores y luego las mayores.

-Por favor.-Rezó a sus adentros.-Que no llegue a toparme con ellas de nuevo, por favor, quien sea, amigos, señor, quien sea, no lo permita.

Lucy rogaba porque pasara algo para no tener que estar ahí un segundo más, antes de que volvieran a aparecer "ellas" de nuevo. Pero ¿quienes? ¿quienes eran ese peligro que la joven temía.

-Vaya, vaya vaya, la loca negrita sin amigos vino de nuevo.

 _-No...-_ Murmuró Lucy.

Muy tarde, apareció entonces detrás de Lucy, una chica de 15 años rubia, junto a ella, iban otras 2 de su misma edad, una era castaña, mientras que la otra era castaña con las puntas teñidas a rubio, las 3 acercándose a Lucy, mostrando intenciones nada amistosas.

-Si, como si alguien la quisiera.-Dijo la castaña.-Y sus "amigos" del más allá no cuentan en este momento, rara.

-Tonta además.-Dijo la castaña con las puntas de su cabello rubias.-Recuerda que ahora nos debes el dinero de la semana pasada que no nos diste, rara.

-Ya déjame en paz, Julie.-Dijo con molestia.-No han hecho más que molestarme todo el año.

Julie Morrison, era la chica popular de la clase, además de tener una personalidad ruda, cosa que destacaba con un físico notable, eso gracias a que, como era de una familia adinerada, sus padres le pagaban un gimnasio a ella y a sus amigas, lo que hacía que con el cuerpo ejercitado, además de tener una belleza típica de una ricachona más el dinero de sus padres, hacían que nadie se atreviera a oponerseles, y para infortunio de la gótica, se había vuelto un blanco principal de las 3 chicas.

Las 3 comenzaron a molestar a Lucy cuando pasó de año a los 9 años, haciendo de su estadía en la escuela una auténtica pesadilla, le tiraban su almuerzo al suelo en el receso, en los baños le hacían calzón chino y hasta metían su cabeza en el inodoro en raras oportunidades, como eran populares, chantajeaban a los demás compañeros para distraer a los hermanos de Lucy con el fin de que no se metieran, pero si ese era el caso, podían convencer a sus padres de hacer lo posible por medios legales, hacer que fueran culpables los Louds y no Julie y sus amigas, así pudiendo seguir haciendo de las suyas contra Lucy.

-Ha! ¿o que?-Preguntó a modo de burla la rubia.-¿llamarás a tus amigos para que te defiendan? ¿o llamarás a tus hermanos para que nos golpeen? espera, no puedes, porque tus "amigos" no son nada contra mi, y porque sabes las consecuencias de que les pasará a toda tu familia si me ponen un dedo encima.

-Ahora, dinero del almuerzo "por favor"-"Pidió" la amiga castaña de Julie.

-¡No!

Esa respuesta fue algo que no esperaron, y menos en el tono que lo dijo, uno con furia y a la vez con impotencia, era raro incluso para sus hermanos oír a Lucy enfadada.

Sin embargo no fue suficiente para que la dejaran en paz, así que las amigas de Julie le tomaron de los brazos y la pusieron contra su casillero.

-¿No?-Preguntó con sarcasmo.-Creo que no pareces entender con quien estás hablando, ¿no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir si te metes con nosotras?

-Ya te dije que no.-Respondió con la frente en alto.-No hacen más que molestarme, me hacen la vida imposible, ¿que hice para que mi hicieran esto?

-No es nada personal.-Dijo Julie tomándola de su blusa.-Lo hacemos por diversión. Ahora, danos tu dinero para el almuerzo o afronta las consecuencias, rara.

Pero Lucy pateó el estómago de Julie, haciendo que sus amigas quedaran desprevenidas y sorprendidas ante lo que vieron, lo que dio oportunidad a la gótica para zafarse y comenzar a correr.

-¡QUE NO ESCAPE!-Bramó la rubia, y ella y sus amigas comenzaron a correr tras Lucy.

La gótica se abría paso entre los demás alumnos que estaban por el pasillo mientras que sus perseguidoras hacían lo mismo, llegó al patio de la escuela y recordó las técnicas de Parkour que Lincoln y a veces Lynn solían hacer.

Lucy estuvo agradecida de poder haber practicado algunas veces antes, de lo contrario no habría logrado ir tan lejos intentando escapar de Julie. Logro perderlas en medio de la cancha del gimnasio para su fortuna.

La gótica dio un suspiro y se sentó en una de las bancas, el correr en serio la había agotado.

- _Julie y sus amigas se empeñan en molestarme, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada porque si no sus padres adinerados interfieren._ -Dijo impotente, lamentando que fura un blanco fácil para aquellas bravuconas que a la ves eran el clásico arquetipo de niñas populares y adineradas, ese factor, le hacía que apenas fuera posible para Lucy intentar buscar ayuda de parte del personal de la escuela, además de que temía que su familia pudiera salir perjudicada si se inmiscuía, sabía de lo que Julie era capaz con tanto dinero. Las palabras de aquella, resonaron en su mente.- _No tengo amigos, me consideran una loca por amar a un vampiro y lo oscuro, y no puedo hacer nada para que dejen de molestarme._

Eso sin mencionar que Julie y sus amigas no eran las únicas que la molestaban, bueno, no al grado que lo hacían ellas, pero el resto de sus compañeros le hacían también bromas como atarle los cordones sin que se de cuenta, la hacían tropezar apropósito en la sala y en el almuerzo, se burlaban de sus poemas a veces y hasta le daban toda clase de sobrenombres, pero a veces le iba incluso peor cuando aparecía y asustaba, cosa que a veces hacía enojar a algunos y la empujaban o incluso una vez una compañera le golpeó en la cara por haberla asustado.

Prácticamente, Lucy no tenía a nadie, era como si estuviera en medio del mar, sin nadie más a su lado. Se abrazó sus piernas y miró hacia abajo.

-Ojalá no hubiera venido, ojalá nunca más volviera a este lugar ...

* * *

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta remasterización, la cual podría ser más larga que la original, una vez que llegue a donde me quedé, borraré aquella, pero descuiden, varias cosas de la original quedarán intactas mayormente, o bien podría darle más detalle. Poco a poco, veremos como nacerán los sentimientos de Lucy hacia Lincoln, Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré que la siguiente parte sea un poco más larga._

 _Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Pensando en ti**

* * *

Aunque había logrado librarse momentáneamente de aquellas chicas, Lucy no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Julie, duramente eran ciertas, en la escuela, Lucy no tenía amigos, todos los que lo fueran o eran del más allá, o eran de otras escuelas. No tenía a nadie, todos los que estaban en su misma escuela la tomaban por un bicho raro, la molestaban, hasta la consideraban una loca por sus compañeros.

Estaba sola en ese lugar.

-Tienen razón.-Dijo la gótica.-No tengo amigos aquí, y solo se empeñan en hacerme la vida imposible.

Dejó caer una pequeña lágrima, mientras dejaba que su maquillaje se corriera en su mejilla con ella.

-¿Lucy?

Al oír su nombre, la gótica asomó la mirada, no pudo verlo muy bien por el sol iluminando, sin embargo, al moverse un poco, pudo reconocer a su hermano mayor.

-Lincoln.-Fue lo que pudo decir al tener a su hermano de frente.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí.-Preguntó al verla así.-¿Te ocurrió algo?

-No.-Respondió poniéndose de pie.-Estoy bien, Lincoln, solo ... estaba caminando por aquí por casualidad, nada más.

-Lucy ...-Dijo Lincoln.-¿Estas segura de eso?

-Estoy bien, hermano, en verdad.-Mintió ella.-¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Pues estaba caminando a mi salón cuando te encontré, ¿estás segura que todo está bien?-Volvió a preguntar, pues no estaba muy convencido de lo que le dijo su hermana menor.

-Claro que si, Lincoln.-Volvió a mentir.-Agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero te aseguro que estoy bien.

-Esta bien ...-Dijo sin seguir convencido, pero decidió dejar de insistir.-Bueno, tenemos que ir a clase, ¿si?

-Tienes razón.-Respondió Lucy.-Mejor me apresuro a asistir a clases.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta su fin, fue cuando Lucy tomó sus cosas de su casillero, las demás estaban llegando a vanzilla, Lincoln también, la gótica era la última que quedaba para irse a casa, tomó su mochila y salió entre los chicos que también se estaban retirando de la escuela.

Sin embargo, sintió una patada por atrás que la derribo, para luego ser tomada de su blusa y puesta frente a frente nuevamente con la rubia rica.

-No creas que olvidaré esto, rara.-Dijo Julie mirando amenazante a Lucy.-Dudo mucho que llames a tus hermanos para que se las vean conmigo, ya sabes lo que podría pasar sabiendo de lo que mi familia es capaz con nuestros recursos, así que desde hoy, mejor _**cuida tu espalda.**_

Y Julie soltó a Lucy y se fue, dejando a la gótica un tanto temerosa, fue a vanzilla y se subió junto a Lincoln.

-Hola Lincoln.-Dijo Lucy, asustando a su hermano que estaba viendo por la ventana.

-Ah! Lucy.-Dijo.-No te vi llegar.

-Es de esperarse, ya sabes como soy para el sigilo.-Comentó.

-Si tu lo dices.-Respondió.-A propósito, ¿que hacías con Julie?

A pesar de que le sorprendió llegar en un parpadeo, Lincoln la había visto con la rubia, cosa que le puso nerviosa.

-N...Nada, no era nada.-Mintió.

-Lucy, a mi no me engañas.-Dijo Lincoln.-Además de que ya tengo 14 años y tu 11, sobra decir que ya a pasado bastantes años para saber todo de ti, y siendo hermanos, más razón aún.

La gótica solo se puso nerviosa, y se abrazó las piernas, intentando no dirigirle la palabra.

-Lucy, sabes que solo quiero protegerte.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.-no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, pero si algo te pasa, no dudes en decírmelo, te prometo entender, Lucy.

Rodó los ojos, pues aún las palabras de Julie razonaban en su cabeza, era cierto que, al ser de una familia adinerada, solo le bastaría con mover un dedo para meter a su familia en problemas, o algo peor. Por ende, no quería meter a alguno de sus hermanos en esto, temía que las cosas para ella solo empeoraran, en especial para todos ellos.

-Estoy bien, Lincoln.-Respondió, un poco más calmada.-Gracias, pero te digo la verdad, estoy bien, no está pasando nada.-Mintió.

Lincoln levantó una ceja, no estaba muy convencido, pero Lucy hablaba tranquila, así que decidió no incomodarla.

-Esta bien.-Dijo.-Si tu lo dices ...

* * *

Al regresar a casa, las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad en la casa Loud, mientras Lincoln ayudaba a Lynn en baloncesto, Lucy estaba en los ductos de ventilación, intentando escribir un poema, aunque a mitad de este, se detuvo.

Decidió salir y bajar a su habitación, entonces miró hacia afuera desde la ventana hacia el patio trasero, viendo a Lincoln y Lynn juntos, practicando, Lincoln ayudando a su hermana, se veían muy bien estando juntos, 2 personas reales, apoyándose mutuamente.

Lucy bajó un poco la cabeza, recordaba que varias de sus hermanas y hermano, a pesar de que tenían gusto claramente diferenciados, de ves en cuando, sabían como complementarse mutuamente, incluso las gemelas siendo opuestas completamente.

Desafortunadamente para ella, su caso era distinto, nadie en su familia le atraía lo mismo que a ella, de vez en cuando oían (y ayudaban en el caso de su madre, Lincoln, Leni, Luna o Lisa) sus poemas, pero más allá de eso, prácticamente no tenían nada en común con ella, ni el más mínimo detalle si se podría exceptuar de que eran hermanos, y llevaban el mismo apellido, pero más allá de eso, no compartía ni el más mínimo detalle de algún gusto con sus demás hermanos.

Siguió observando a Lynn y Lincoln, tenían una que otra cosa en común aunque no lo pareciera, ambos luchaban por ser fuertes como personas, Lynn física, y Lincoln mentalmente, aunque en términos básicos, ambos deseaban hacerse fuertes, lo que les daba una relación bastante cercana.

-No tienen los mismos gustos, pero coinciden en algunas cosas.-Comentó Lucy a sus adentros.-Ustedes tienen algo en común y yo no tengo a nadie que tenga algo en común conmigo en esta familia.

 _"¿O que? ¿llamarás a tus hermanos para que nos golpeen? ¿o llamarás a tus "amigos" para que te defiendan? espera, NO PUEDES, porque tus amigos no existen, y tus hermanos no pueden hacer nada contra mí, y ya sabes las consecuencias para toda tu familia si me ponen un dedo encima"_

Se abrazó las piernas, por muy doloroso que fuera, Julie tenía razón, no tenía amigos, todos estos o eran espíritus, o iban a escuelas diferentes, y no solo Julie o sus amigas, sino también algunos otros compañeros de su escuela se divertían molestándola y humillándola, lo peor era que todo este tiempo, Lucy intentaba ocultarlo, en especial los incidentes que tuvo respecto a la rubia millonaria.

Decidió bajar a la cocina y tomar un sandwich con mermelada acompañado de un jugo de naranja, sacó uno del refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso, sin embargo, acabó topándose con su hermano, algo que nunca esperó.

-AH, Lucy.-Dijo sorprendido.-No vi que estabas aquí.

-Acabo de llegar.-Respondió en su clásico tono melancólico.-Pero bueno, es de esperarse.

Lincoln notó el tono más deprimente de lo usual de Lucy, si era así, seguramente era por algo, pensó el albino.

-Uh ... Lucy.-Preguntó.-¿Está todo bien?

-Si, estoy bien.-Respondió.-Solo vine a comer algo, tenía hambre.

-Bueno, está bien.-Dijo.-Oye, si las chicas preguntan por mi, es que estoy entrenando con Lynn, si quieren que las ayude en algo, tendrán que ir al patio trasero.

-De acuerdo.

Lucy dejó que su hermano regresara con Lynn a entrenar, cabe destacar que eso ya se estaba volviendo habitual, cosa que le hizo sospechar a Lucy de que tal vez Lynn estaba acaparando mucho la atención de Lincoln.

-Aunque seamos compañeras de cuarto, te la estás pasando mucho tiempo con nuestro hermano, Lynn.-Comentó Lucy estando sola.-Deberías recordar que también es nuestro hermano, y que no puedes hacer que toda su atención se centre en ti.

-Y que lo digas, Lucy.

La gótica se sobresalto, y eso que ella era la que acostumbraba aparecer de la nada y asustar, una cucharada de su propia medicina podría decirse.

-Ah, Luan..-Dijo tras recuperarse del susto.-No te sentí llegar.

-Bueno, eso fue sorpresivo.-Bromeo un poco.

-Suspiro.

-Pero ya en serio, lo que dices es verdad.-Agregó.-Lynn ha estado acaparando la atención de Lincoln, no sabes lo difícil que es hacer mis fiestas sin su ayuda.

-Por eso has llegado cansada últimamente.

La comediante asintió, hacer todo ella sola le resultaba agotador.

* * *

-¡vamos, Linky! Si no das todo de ti, no lo conseguiremos.

-Sabes que mi entrenamiento no es como el tuyo, Lynn.

-Ah,vamos.-Dijo saltando sobre su espalda.-Sabes que me gusta entrenar contigo, además de que te sacará músculos.

-Si.-Dijo con un poco de molestia.-Pero no esperes que los tenga de un viaje, además no tengo el mismo ritmo de entrenamiento que tu.

-Bueno.-Respondió.-Oye, ¿y si jugamos baloncesto?

-Eh ... claro, seguro.-Dijo.-Deja que me cambie, estoy sudado.-Dijo oliéndose la axila.

-Claro, aquí te espero.

Lincoln fue al baño a lavarse y buscar su ropa deportiva mientras Lynn iba a su habitación a buscar una pelota de baloncesto, una vez que salió del baño, vestido, estuvo por ir a bajar las escaleras, aunque fue recibido nuevamente por Lucy.

-Irás a jugar baloncesto con Lynn, ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

-¿Como lo supiste, Luce?

-Los escuché.-Respondió.

-Ah, si, supongo que ... debí imaginarlo.-Dijo con algo de ironía.-Bueno, si necesitan algo, estaré con Lynn en el patio trasero.

-Siempre pasas tiempo con Lynn.-Dijo la gótica.-Desde el mes pasado que es así.

Eso hizo que Lincoln se pusiera algo nervioso, aunque pensó entonces que eso fue una posibilidad, más aún en una familia como la suya. Iba a disculparse, más Lucy se le apresuró en hablar.

-Tranquilo, todas ya lo notamos hace mucho.-Respondió.-Pero deberías decirle que también necesitas pasar tiempo para ti y o para nosotras también, no puede acapararte todo el tiempo.

-(Suspiro) tienes razón, Lucy.-Dijo Lincoln.-Hablaré con ella respecto a ello después, lo prometo.

-Bien.

Dicho esto, Lucy se fue a su habitación, dejando que Lincoln fuera con Lynn a jugar baloncesto.

En su habitación, observó desde la ventana como sus 2 hermanos mayores se veían, listos para jugar baloncesto, se veían contentos, jugaron un buen rato, y en un momento, se vio a Lincoln tropezarse y golpearse la pierna, sin embargo, Lynn fue a verlo, no logró oír que decían, pero la deportista parecía darle palabras de aliento y cariño al chico de pelo blanco. Fue que, de la nada, un flashback llegó a la mente de Lucy.

 _-Hasta entonces, tu hermano te cuida la espalda._

Aquel recuerdo del incidente del inodoro, un momento que Lucy jamás olvidó, sin mencionar las veces que el la ayudó con sus poemas cuando nadie más en la casa Loud lo hacía, de todos, el era quien más tuvo una relación cercana, incluso más que Lynn. Solo atinó a poner su mano en el vidrio de la ventana.

-Ojalá pudiera pasar más tiempo contigo, Linky.-Dijo Lucy, llevándose la otra mano al corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿No crees que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos?**

* * *

-¡Vamos, Lynn, atrapa!

-¡si!

Lincoln entonces logró dar un salto que le permitió encestar la pelota.

-Eso es, hermanito.-Dijo Lynn.-Has mejorado mucho desde hace unas semanas atrás.

-Ni lo menciones,

Lincoln se sentó bajo el árbol para descansar, había entrenado bastante duro junto a su hermana, quien, sudorosa y con las axilas algo mojadas, se sentó a su lado de golpe, además de que tenía la lengua afuera como si fuera un perro jadeando.

-Gracias por entrenar conmigo, Linky.-Dijo entre jadeos y sudorosa.-Uf ... uf ... si me cansé, yo ... creí ... ah ... que no estaría así ... esta rutina la hago a diario.

-¿No crees que es porque estás cansada?

-¿Que? tonterías, soy Lynn Loud, nunca me rindo.-Respondió.

-Tal vez así lo desea tu espíritu, pero tu cuerpo tiene otro límite.-Replicó Lincoln.-igual que yo.

-Ey, ya suenas como Lisa Loud.

-Rayos.-Respondió.-Pero mi punto es, ¿no crees que he pasado mucho tiempo yo contigo?

-¿Que? ¿pero que tiene de malo eso?-Preguntó Lynn, confundida.

-Pues Lucy me dijo eso.-Respondió.-Me hizo darme cuenta que las demás saben que has pasando mucho tiempo conmigo, o bien, he estado mucho más tiempo contigo que con las demás.

-Deben estar celosas, eso seguro.-Dijo Lynn acomodándose en el árbol.-No es malo que una chica quiera pasar tiempo con su hermano ¿no crees?

-Bueno, pero también tengo más hermanas que ... necesitan también tener su tiempo para mi.-Dijo.-Del mismo modo que tu lo haces conmigo.

-Oh, vamos, ni que pasar tiempo contigo fuera algo raro.-Respondió.-Sabes que me gusta estar contigo.

-Si tu lo dices.-Respondió.-Bueno, solo espero que después te des un baño pronto, antes de que empieces a oler.

-¿Que?-Preguntó y se olió la axila.-Snif ... snif ... Rayos.

Lincoln solo se rió al ver eso.

-Oye! Tu también tendrás que bañarte.

-¿Que? pero si lo hice antes de que ... oh, cierto.

Lynn solo se rió, pues el baño de Lincoln no fue nada si después estuvo entrenando con ella, pues ahora tendría que darse un baño ... de nuevo.

-Nota mental.-Dijo Lincoln.-Bañarse solo después de hacer actividad física, no antes.

* * *

Un rato después, Lincoln y Lynn ya habían salido del baño, bueno, primero fue Lynn quien se fue a bañar, mientras que Lincoln decidió esperar su turno, luego de un rato, Lynn salió del baño, y el albino aprovechó y fue a bañarse, no sin antes decirle a su hermana que no practicaría más después de eso, pues preferiría no tener que tomarse un tercer baño en el día, para el, uno era suficiente.

Así que Lynn accedió y dejó que Lincoln fuera a hacer otra cosa, pues preferiría no tener que hacerlo tomar un tercer baño, para ella también le resultaba tedioso si fuera ella en su lugar.

Decidió intentar hacer algo que no lo hiciera sudar de más, así que fue a su habitación a leer sus cómics. Aunque ahora no lo hacía en ropa interior, en vez de eso, se quitaba los calcetines, aunque eso llegó a molestar a las chicas de vez en cuando, ¿la razón? el mal olor que llegaba a emitir entonces, al darse cuenta de ello, el albino procuró lavarse siempre los pies antes de dormir, pues hubo ocasiones que incluso a el le llegó a molestar el edor de pie.

TOC TOC TOC.

Lincoln suspiró al oír a alguien tocar su puerta, justo cuando se ponía cómodo. Pero no era que le molestara, ya estaba acostumbrado, además de que sus hermanas pasaban por lo mismo de vez en cuando.

-Adelante.-Dijo al que tocaba la puerta.

-Lincoln.

-Ah, hola, Lori.-Le saludó.-¿Que quieres?

-Bueno, nada en realidad.-Respondió.-Oye, no te lo agradecí aquella vez, pero ... gracias por apoyarme, no fue fácil dejarlo ir.

-Vamos, Lori.-Dijo Lincoln.-Sabes bien que a yo también me sentí mal porque Bobby te tuviera que dejar, era un gran chico.

Si, Bobby y Lori terminaron, pues la relación a distancia no funcionó, Lori intentó buscar una forma para poder estar cerca de Bobby y retomar su relación, sin embargo, todo se le vino abajo cuando supo que ahora amaba a alguien más luego de planear todo un año para ir a una universidad cerca de donde vivía, no supo quien era, pero eso causó que la rubia cayera en una fuerte depresión, pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto, su rendimiento escolar había caído, además de que ya ni se preocupaba cuando sus padres la dejaban a cargo, algunas como Lynn, Lana y Lola se alegraron de no tenerla encima mandándolas, pero otras como Leni, Luna y Luna se preocuparon bastante por el estado de su hermana, Lincoln también se comenzó a preocupar bastante por ella, en especial cuando ocurrió.

La había descubierto inhalando, la quinta vez que lo hacía, el albino no dudó en conversar con ella, además de que después, alertó a las demás para luego todos avisaran a sus padres cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir una sobredosis, eso le valieron semanas y hasta meses yendo a un doctor para que la tratara, pero también fue gracias a Lincoln que pudo al fin superar su depresión, pues al ser quien la descubrió, era el más preocupado de los hermanos, podría decirse que al mismo nivel de lo preocupados que quedaron sus padres al enterarse, por no decir que más. El físico de Lori también había decaído, razón por la cual le costaba levantarse, además de que entonces le costaba sostener a Lincoln, Lynn o Lucy, ni hablar de golpear, podría decirse que la falta de ejercicio de Lori favoreció a su hermano para que pudiera acercarse a charlar con ella a pesar de ser alguien reacia de hacerlo al principio.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Lori comenzó a oír más a Lincoln cuando este trataba de animarla, empezó a hacer más caso a sus consejos y decir que si cuando este la invitaba a salir o a pasear para despejarse un poco, además de que Lincoln aprovechó de recordarle consejos que ella misma le enseñó y como poder seguirlos en su vida, así como el lo hizo al pasar los años, gracias a esto, sus terapias mejoraron, además de que Lincoln ayudó a que Lori y Leni se arreglaran luego de que por culpa de la depresión de la mayor, ambas no hubieran quedado en muy buenos términos. Desde entonces, Lori se sintió muy agradecida con Lincoln al hacerla ver todo lo que tenía por delante y que estaba desperdiciando, así que retomó sus estudios y con ayuda de Lincoln, pudo empezar a mejorar en sus sesiones con el psicólogo, debido a esto, y además de todo eso, Lori había ganado un gran cariño hacia Lincoln, quien de no ser por el, quizás ella hubiera terminado en tragedia por su sobredosis.

-Lincoln ...-Dijo con las manos juntas.-Ya se que te lo dije unas cuantas veces pero ... gracias, gracias por ayudarme.

-Lori.-Dijo Lincoln sentándose en su cama.-Sabes que para eso están los hermanos.

-Aún así, no sabes lo muy agradecida que estuve, y sigo estando contigo.-Dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.-Gracias a ti ... pude abrir mis ojos, yo ... no fui la mejor contigo, y ... me descuidé, y la casa casi se cayó a pedazos porque no hice mi trabajo. Todo por mi depresión.

-Vamos, Lori.-Respondió Lincoln.-Tu sabes que, a veces, el amor duele, y no es fácil dejarlo ir.

-Si.-Respondió con un suspiro.-Es cierto, Bobby, el ...

-Era un gran chico, pero ... tal vez el destino tenía otros planes para ustedes, o las circunstancias dejaron las cosas como son ahora.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Lori.-Lamento mucho también que tuvieras que distanciarte con Ronnie Anne. Se lo mucho que la amabas.

Lincoln suspiró.

-Es verdad.-Dijo con un poco de tristesa.-No ... no negaré eso, yo ... también la extraño a veces.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo dándole un abrazo de imprevisto para el.-Algún día el amor llegará, quizá ... quizás es mejor que el nos busque en vez de nosotros buscarlo a el.

-Si.-Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.-Creo que si.

Ambos decidieron seguir abrazados un poco más, se acomodaron para que Lori abrazara a su hermano en su regazo, hacía tiempo que no recordaba hacerlo, Lincoln debió tener 6 años cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo, ahora, con casi 14 años, Lincoln ya no tenía sus dientes de conejo, ahora ya se veía un poco más grande, pero Lori nunca se olvidó de como era, gracias a las fotos, y por sentirse en deuda con el.

- _Lincoln_.-Pensó.- _Eras tan tierno cuando eras pequeño ¿por que tuvimos que crecer? eras tan adorable, mi hermano, mi pequeño Linky._ -Agregó acariciando su cabello.- _Que suave eres Lincoln, tu cabello es muy suave, parece de algodón._

Luego de unos momentos, rompieron el abrazo y Lori se puso de pie.

-Bueno, espero que estés bien, hermanito.-Dijo Lori.-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Ok, Lori.-Respondió.-No te preocupes.

-Muy bien, nos vemos.

Lincoln asintió y se despidió también, vio como Lori bajaba las escaleras, así que usó su pie para cerrar su puerta, pero cuando desvió la mirada a su cómic, fue tomado por sorpresa por Lynn, quien se arrojó a un lado de la cama.

-¡HEY, LINCOLN!-Dijo cayendo con su trasero encima.

-¡Ah! Lynn.-Dijo con molestia.-No me sorprendas así, ya te lo he pedido ... ¿y como entraste?

-Pues use el ducto, duh.-Dijo señalando con su dedo.-oye, ya que no vas a querer hacer más cosas para no tomar otro baño, ¿que tal si te acompaño?

-Uhh, voy a leer cómics.-Dijo Lincoln.-Además tu dijiste que son aburridos.

-Bueno, ¿pero te importa si tomo una siesta en tu cama?

-¿Que? ¿que no puedes hacerlo en tu cama?-Preguntó con sorpresa.

-Es que quiero estar cerca de ti ... ya sabes.-Respondió.-Hemos estado juntos en varias cosas, así que, solo sigo el ritmo.

-No creo que ...

-Por favor.-Pidió.-Prometo que no roncaré, además, después prepararán la cena, y luego me iré a mi habitación, ¿si?

-Ok.-Preguntó con sospecha.-... si tu lo dices.

Sin más que decir, Lincoln se puso nuevamente a leer su cómic mientras Lynn se puso a tomar una siesta, cabe destacar que, Lynn no tenía puesto sus pantalones deportivos en ese momento, sin embargo tenía su remera de pijama que solía usar para dormir.

* * *

Luego, a la hora de dormir, Lucy preparó su mochila para la escuela, mañana sería otro día, otro día de escuela, y para desfortunio de Lucy, otro día donde tendría donde tendría que probablemente evitar nuevamente a Julie y sus amigas.

Una vez que guardó su mochila, tomó una hoja y un papel, y tomó rumbo al baño, de cierto modo, aunque no le gustara lo que le estaba pasando, lo bueno que tal vez podría sacar de eso, era que le daba inspiración para hacer un poema.

Se sentó sobre el inodoro cerrado y escribió un poema, en cierto modo, se sintió muy bien escribir uno, pues actualmente, no solía escribirlos con mucha frecuencia, y lo que le estaba pasando influía bastante en esto. Una vez que terminó, suspiró, fue bastante gratificante.

-Creo que hay cosas de las que no creo que me despegue.-Dijo Lucy con una ligera risa.

-¿Lucy?

La gótica se sobresaltó al ver a su hermano prendiendo la luz del baño.

-Ah! Li ... Lincoln, ¿que... que estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues necesito ir al baño, me excedí con el jugo de naranja de la cena.-Respondió.-Pero ¿que haces tu aquí?

-Nada, nada.-Se apresuró a decir, poniéndose de pie.-Yo ya me voy, si necesitas hacer tus necesidades, no voy a negartelo

Sin embargo, cuando Lucy se dispuso a volver a la cama, se le cayó su hoja, que pasó por debajo de la puerta del baño cuando Lincoln la cerró, el albino la noto.

-Uh?

Tomó la hoja y la vio por un buen instante, suficiente como para leer el poema.

 _Soledad es todo lo que tengo._

 _Sin nadie a mi alrededor, ni en una ciudad, ni en el campo, ni en mi hogar, nadie con el que pueda clamar._

 _Soy mi única compañía, aquellos que me rodean a la escuela como sombras y fantasmas me persiguen._

 _Mis amigos no existen, solo hay soledad._

 _Mientras mi miedo se incrementa, mi dolor se magnifica._

 _No puedo pedir ayuda, en esta soledad, no hay nadie quien me ayude._

 _Pido "auxilio" pienso "que alguien me ayude" grito "por favor" pero nadie vendrá._

 _Mientras me persiguen aquellas que me acosan, mi dolor aumenta._

 _Solo tengo soledad, soledad y nada más._

Lincoln sabía que Lucy le encantaba lo oscuro, pero ese poema, más que ser oscuro, no parecía uno que mostraba intensión de dar escalofríos como estaba acostumbrado a hacer ella, más que ser oscuro era ... triste.

Lucy le gustaba lo oscuro o deprimente, pero no era alguien de temática plenamente en la tristesa, y antes de poder pensar en algo más, la gótica le llamó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lincoln.-Dijo Lucy.-Se me voló mi hoja, ¿me la devuelves?

-oh, uhh, si, por supuesto, Luce.-Respondió.-un momento.

Lincoln se volvió a poner los pantalones, abrió la puerta y le entregó la hoja a su hermana.

-Gracias, Lincoln.-Agradeció.

-Lucy, espera.-Pidió poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó ella.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, Lucy.-Respondió.-Vivimos juntos bastante tiempo para saber cuando te pasa algo.

-¿A ... a que te refieres?-Preguntó confundida.

-Ese poema ... Lo leí.-Respondió.-Y como ya dije, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no eres alguien que hace cosas con una temática tan triste como esa, se que te gusta lo deprimente, pero no como para llegar a algo triste ... a menos que se trate de algo.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

-Lucy ¿te ocurre algo en la escuela que yo no sepa?

La gótica solo rodó los ojos, aunque su flequillo lo escondía, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-No.-Respondió.-No sucede nada, pero ... te agradezco tu preocupación.

-Lucy.-Dijo arqueando una ceja.-¿No te estarán molestando?

-No ,no, claro que no.-Se apresuró a decir.-No ... se por que me preguntas esto, me estás incomodando.

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti, Lucy.-Dijo frente a ella.-Perdón si te incomodé, pero para cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Bueno, que descanses. Buenas noches.

-Bu .. buenas noches, Lincoln.-Dijo Lucy.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lincoln se durmió tranquilamente, aunque ya había empezado a sospechar que algo le pasaba a Lucy, pues lo supo cuando la vio nerviosa al mencionar lo que le pasaba en la escuela, quizás debería echarle un vistaso y comprobarlo, pero no le diría nada a las demás al principio, en caso de que pasara a mayores, recurriría a ellas.

Mientras tanto, Lucy dejó su poema en su mochila, se subió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, sin embargo, no se quedó dormida al instante.

Ciertamente, no quería ir a la escuela mañana, ojalá pudiera decirle algo a su familia, pero el temor de que Julie Hiciera algo con su posición socioeconómica, o recurriendo a sus padres adinerados para hacer quedar a ella como la responsable, o que eso afectara a su familia le aterraba. Y luego pensó en Lincoln, de cierto modo, se sintió bien saber que estaba preocupado por ella, si tan solo pudiera decirle algo, pero temía que Julie hiciera alguna cosa que lo hiciera quedar mal, solo acabaría perjudicando a su hermano, y ella no podría hacer mucho por el.

-Ojalá pudieras hacer algo, Lincoln.-Pensó, entristecida.-Pero no quiero que Julie te haga algo malo. Suspiro. Tal vez ... sea mejor que haga esto sola.

Tal vez avisar al director podría ser una buena idea, no lo había intentado, pero quizás sería mejor arriesgarse que recibir otra paliza.

* * *

 _ **Continuará ...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Calla, o verás**

* * *

Un nuevo día de escuela. Y probablemente, otro mal día para Lucy, pero ahora ella tenía una opción que tal vez le ayudaría a solucionar su problema con sus bullys, así que fue a la sala del director Huggins.

-Director Huggins, ¿Está usted aquí?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Ah!-Se exaltó.-Señorita Loud ... uh ... ¿Lynn?

-No, Lucy.-Corrigió ella.

-Oh, lo siento.-Dijo el director.-Con varias hermanas tuyas con el apellido Loud ...

-No se preocupe.-Respondió Lucy.-Entiendo. Sr Director, necesito reportarle algo.

-¿En serio? ¿Que sucede?-Preguntó Huggins.

Lucy tomó aire, pues Julie la tenía amenazada, sin embargo, eso era más razón para decirle algo al director, además de que no quería seguir teniendo que soportarla a ella y a sus amigas, sin mencionar que esperaba poder obtener algo antes de que Julie hiciera algo tomando en cuenta su posición económica y social. La gótica entonces procedió a explicarle la situación.

* * *

-No estoy seguro, Lucy.-Dijo el director.-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? que yo sepa, Julie siempre mostró ser una chica respetable.

-Pues no lo es.-Respondió.-puede ir a las cámaras de seguridad y comprobar por usted mismo quien es en realidad, créame. Ella solo se ha esforzado en hacerme la vida imposible, como si perder el club donde solía juntarme con mis antiguos amigos no fuera suficiente.

-Espera ... ¿que le pasó al club de poetismo gótico al donde ibas, Lucy?-Preguntó Huggins, intrigado.

Hace un año hubo un incendio en el club donde Lucy solía juntarse con sus amigos, iban a hacer uno de sus ya típicos rituales para hablar con los muertos, sin embargo, uno de ellos llevaba velas encendidas para el ritual, se le cayeron y el fuego se alimentó rápidamente por las cedas inflamables y la madera.

Y desafortunadamente, algunos murieron en el incendio, entre ellos, estaba Haiku.

Eso fue un duro golpe para Lucy, perder a su mejor amiga, por lo que los padres de Haiku se mudaron de la ciudad, y más aún cuando varios de sus amigos también tuvieron que mudarse a otras ciudades y estados tras el incendio, pues el club se había quemado completamente, y Lucy se había quedado sola.

Hubo un tiempo en que Lucy llegó a sospechar que fue por eso que Julie y sus amigas la vieron como un blanco fácil para molestar, sola, sin amigos, extraña, y con gustos poco usuales para chicas como ella. El objetivo perfecto para los bravucones.

-Ya no está.-Respondió.-¿Recuerda que hubo un incendio?

-Si, era un club de poetismo gótico el que se quemó y ... espera ¿tu ibas allí?-preguntó sorprendido.

Lucy asintió. Y aunque su flequillo lo escondía, ella entristeció al tener que recordar eso.

-Si, pero lo que quiero ahora es que me ayude, por favor.-Dijo ella.-Julie y sus amigas no me dejan en paz.

-E... Esta bien.-Respondió el director.-Veré las cámaras y voy corroborar lo que me dices.

-Se lo agradezco, Director.

* * *

Luego de salir de la oficina, Lucy fue rumbo a su casillero, aún quedaba bastante del receso, guardó sus cuadernos y se dispuso a pasar al baño, en el, abrió la llave de un lavamanos y se limpió las manos.

Sin embargo, tan pronto terminó de secarse, sintió como alguien la tiraba por atrás, eran 2 pares de manos las que lo hacían y la arrastraban a uno de los inodoros, eran las amigas de Julie, y esta se presentó una vez metieron a Lucy sentada sobre un inodoro.

-Insolente.-Dijo la rubia con furia.-¿Crees que puedes correr a los pies del director así como así? pues no.

Julie chasqueó los dedos y una de sus amigas la golpeó por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente.

Poco después, Lucy comenzó a abrir los ojos, estando tirada boca abajo en el suelo del baño.

-Mmmhhh ... ¿que ...?

Lucy se sentía extraña, además de que parecía sentirse totalmente mojada, algo que era efectivamente cierto cuando se vio así misma, al parecer habían metido su cabeza en el inodoro, y al verse en el espejo, se generó una expresión de terror en su rostro.

Estaba cubierta de brillantina y confeti, especialmente bajo su ropa, además de que le faltaban sus calcetas y zapatos, intentó salir de allí, pero dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor cuando sintió a alguien tomarla de su cabello.

-Te lo advertí, Lucy Loud.-Dijo Julie, para luego golpearle en la espalda.

-Ahh! ... ahh ... ¡Suéltame!

-Tus deseos, órdenes.

Julie entonces arrojó a Lucy contra el suelo, asustada, la gótica intentó salir del allí, pero ese no sería el fin de su mal día.

Al salir del baño, vio como un gran grupo de chicos y chicas comenzaban a reírse de ella al verla, y lo peor, sus bragas no aguantaron el peso del confeti y la brillantina y se rompieron, haciendo que lo que tenía se cayera al suelo debajo suyo.

-Oye, Loud.-Dijo Julie.-No te cagues en los pasillos, para eso está el baño atrás tuyo.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA.-Se rieron a carcajadas todos alrededor de Lucy, quien se cubría la entrepierna con blusa.

-Ya lo sabes Loud.-Dijo Julie tomándola del cabello, dejando al descubierto su entrepierna al sujetarla hacia arriba sumado al hecho de que sus bragas se habían roto.-No te metas conmigo, así que grábate bien esto: Calla, o verás.

Entonces la arrojó al suelo justo en el charco que había dejado, a mitad de todas las risas frente suyo, con las manos sujetando su blusa hacia abajo, y con lágrimas empezando a formarse, Lucy corrió huyendo de allí mientras pasaban con varios chicos riéndose de ella. Sucia y llena de confeti y brillantina, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta salir de la escuela, recorrió casi una cuadra hasta llegar a su hogar, las demás aún estaban en la escuela, por lo que no llamaría la atención.

Si pensarlo 2 veces, subió al sótano, aún estando sucia, se fue a un rincón alejado, abrazó sus piernas y con estas cubrió su rostro. No pudo resistir más, aquella humillación, eso fue peor de lo que ya recibía, si ya de por si le dolían aquellas, sumado a la impotencia que sentía debido a el status acomodado de Julie, ahora, humillada delante de toda la escuela, fue demasiado.

No lo soportó más, y ya con lágrimas a cántaros, lloró, lloró mientras sus sollozos daban pequeños ecos en el ático, mientras esperaba a que su familia supiera de su huida de la escuela y fuera a buscarla, seguramente la llamarían a su teléfono, el cual por fortuna no olvidó de traer consigo.

* * *

Poco después, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, a ese momento, Lucy estaba recostada contra el suelo aún abrazada a sus piernas, poco más y se habría quedado dormida de no ser por su teléfono, el cual contestó, pues era su madre.

-Lucy Marie Loud, ¿donde rayos estás?-Dijo Rita desde la otra línea.-Llamaron de la escuela y dijeron que saliste corriendo de allí, y además dijeron que estabas cubierta de brillantina y confeti.

-¡Espera!-Rogó Lucy.-estoy bien ... regresé a casa, estoy en el ático.

La gótica oyó suspirar a su madre desde la otra línea.

-Cuando regresemos, hablaremos seriamente de esto, jovencita.-Declaró.-Siendo tu madre, te conozco sufiente como para saber cuando está pasando algo, así que cuando regresemos, me dirás absolutamente todo, si te están molestando y desde cuando.

-Pero, ¡mamá ... yo...!

-Nada de peros.-Respondió.-Espero que cuando volvamos, tengas una buena explicación para esto.

Entonces colgó el teléfono, Lucy, impotente, se cubrió la cara con sus manos, pues además, estaba asustada de lo que Julie podría ser capaz, si pudo hacerle algo así, teniendo en cuenta que era la chica más popular de la escuela y una de las de mejor posición económica, no quería imaginarse que más podría hacer con tanto dinero y lujos. Frente a eso, Lucy no era nada, solo era una chica gótica de 11 años, sin amigos en su escuela, siendo un bicho raro, mientras que los que una vez compartieron sus gustos, eran de otros lugares y o se mudaron tras el incendio que le arrebató la vida a su mejor amiga. Fue el peor día de su vida, y aún en su mente, la advertencia de Julie razonaba.

- _Calla, o verás._


End file.
